camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trionar
Some Japanese advertisements from the 1930s list a lens called トリオナー (torionā) in katakana script, often in association with an Elka shutter. The corresponding Roman spelling is unclear, and may vary from one lens to the other. The possible alternatives are examined below. The Trionar spelling is the most likely, and appears on numerous actual lenses: * a Steinheil München Anastigmat Trionar 105mm f/6.3 lens and dial-set Elka are known, reportedly coming from a Sun plate folder; Yazawa, pp.10–1 of no.265. * the same combination is reported on a Need plate folder; , item 1212. * a Steinheil Anastigmat Trionar 135mm f/6.3 and an Elka shutter have been reported on an unknown plate folder; See the posts at the bottom of this page of the Monomono blog. * a Fuji Optische Werk Anastigmat Trionar 105mm f/6.3 is known in an Elka-C shutter, reportedly coming from a Need plate folder; Yazawa, pp.10–1 of no.265. * a Fuji Optische Werk Anastigmat Trionar 105mm f/4.5 is known in a Rulex A shutter, on an unidentified plate folder; Example pictured in this page of the Driving Outback blog. * a Trionar Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5 lens is reported on a Collex camera; , item 1035. * Anastigmat Trionar 50mm f/4.5 lenses are known on the Lucky and Kinka Lucky. Advertisement in July 1936, p.A62, showing an Anastigmat Trionar 50mm f/4.5 on a Lucky, and report in , item 3026, on a Kinka Lucky. The name Steinheil Trionar was certainly specially carved for the Japanese market: it is only known on these Japanese products, and the normal brand name for the Steinheil three-element lenses was Cassar. The name "Fuji Optische Werk" certainly corresponds to the company Fuji Kōgaku, which maybe acquired the license of the Trionar lens to Steinheil, and maybe assembled the lenses from elements coming from Germany, the same as Neumann & Heilemann certainly did with the Radionar lenses licensed from Schneider. Torioner is another possibility: a TORIONER lens marking has been observed on a National (4×6.5), for a fixed-focus f/6.8 lens associated with an Elka shutter. , item 1209. The text wrongly reports "Torionar". Torionar is closer to the katakana spelling, and a Torionar lens has been reported on the postwar Elliotte 6×6 TLR. , item 2097. However this lens name has not yet been observed in a prewar context. Terionar does not match the katakana spelling, but a Fuji Kōgaku Terionar f/4.5 lens has been observed with an Elka-C shutter on a surviving example of the Neure Six, certainly the result of a non-original repair. Example pictured in the Umemoto history page. A plausible guess would be that Fuji Kōgaku changed the lens name from Trionar to Terionar, perhaps after it severed the links with Steinheil and made the lens from optical elements made in house. See the Fuji Kōgaku lenses. Notes Bibliography * Anonymous company. Leaflet for the Gold Camera. Date not indicated. Document reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. * * * Yazawa Seiichirō (矢沢征一郎). "Renzu no hanashi (175) Kubi no shūshū" (レンズの話175首の収集, Lens story 175 Collection of heads). In no.265 (July 1999). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.9–11. Links * Unidentified plate camera with a Fuji Optische Werk Anastigmat Trionar 105mm f/4.5 lens and a Rulex A (1–200, B, T) shutter, in the Driving Outback blog Category: Japanese lenses Category: German lenses Category: Fuji Kōgaku